


Red (Interlude IV)

by valleyofthesun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Purposely ambiguous, Songfic, Techno is the MC and hes having a horrible time, Wilbur is also having a horrible time!, also this is kind of a mess, might make this an AU later <3 if so then rip tommy he fuckin dead, so hes more mentioned then like. a character, the dead character is tommy fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valleyofthesun/pseuds/valleyofthesun
Summary: TickCrimson dripped from the sword held slack in his hand.TockHis head was filled with the sound of a ticking clock.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Red (Interlude IV)

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue is from the song. I might write a longer one-shot expanding on this some other time but I had the story idea in my head and had to write it. 
> 
> Song is Interlude IV (Showtime) - Zach Callison. I changed some lyrics to fit the fic better. Thanks for reading!

_Tick_

Crimson dripped from the sword held slack in his hand.

_Tock_

His head was filled with the sound of a ticking clock. 

_Tick_

A body laid out before him, surrounded by an ethereal halo of red. Blonde hair was turning a deep crimson as blue eyes gazed forward. Blankly. 

_Tock_

He dropped to his knees before the body, mournful. The blade slipped from his hand, the soft _clang_ of it hitting the ground interrupting the never ending _tick tock_ for one blissful second. 

_Tick_

The blood on the ground seeped into his pants, the white cuffs of his sleeves. The staining of his clothes was nothing compared to the body before him. White and red mixed together to paint a dreadful masterpiece depicting the tragedy before him. 

_Tock._

“We’re finally free.” The voice was soft, almost elated in nature. “Welcome home.” 

Home? Was this really home? The ground was red, covered in blood. ~~_Bloodbloodblood_~~

Tommy.

“It’s just you and me now. Standing alone,” The voice took a bit more of a sad turn, the reminder of what they had lost cutting into the happiness of finally being free. But were they really free? How could they be free when-

Blood. _Tommy_.

“The world is ours.” A hand rested on his shoulder, causing him to look up. Red _~~bloodbloodTommy~~ _ eyes met brown. Wilbur gave him a small smile, encouraging in nature. The same crimson that covered the forgotten sword littered the clothes Wilbur wore. 

“No, it isn't.” Techno barely found his voice, the words coming out soft and broken. If Wilbur heard them he didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Get in the portal.” Techno didn’t move, instead keeping his eyes on the body before him. His skin was getting paler and paler by the second. Those blue eyes that used to shine with light and humor Techno could only dream of having had misted over. _Tommy_.

“This isn't finished.” This time, Techno spoke louder. This couldn’t be over. This isn’t how Wilbur said it would go. 

“What?” Wilbur’s voice was confused, and Techno finally stood. He kept his back to the portal, instead turning his head to find Wilbur’s eyes again. 

“Even though the kid's dead-“ Techno’s voice hitched. He lifted his hands, stained and shaking. Red. “I’m still seeing red.” Nothing had changed. Wilbur was _wrong_. Why hadn’t it gone away? “I’m just a shell of his form. That his innocence shed.” 

Tommy. He wasn’t the answer. Wilbur was _wrong_. 

_I’m sorry._

“He lived a good life, and he gave it to you.” Wilbur seemed annoyed, practically dismissive. His gaze was level, never flinching even when Techno tightened his bloody fists. 

“Oh, is that right? You know that’s not true.” Red hot rage filled Techno. How could Wilbur not get it? “Look at him, showered in blood and flowers.” _~~RedbloodbloodTommy~~ _ . Techno gestured towards the body in front of him, making sure Wilbur looked. Truly saw what was in front of him. What he had done. What _they_ had done. “Now look in my eyes.” Wilbur looked, and Techno knew what he saw. The same red ~~_bloodblood_~~ that Techno had woken up with since _that day_ . “ **He** still holds the power.” Wilbur noticeably gluped, but Techno refused to stop. “After years and tears, and confronting his fears, he’s dead on his record. For the world to hear!” Techno’s voice grew louder, stronger, angrier. Red. “And they‘ll all think that it was suicide. But, Wilbur, I know.” Red met brown. “It was you inside.” 

“I saved him!” Wilbur rose in a counter wail, rage and grief mixing into a storm. “I held him ‘til the moment he died.” His clothes were evidence as such. But it didn’t matter. 

_I’m sorry._

“You choked him out of his own goddamn mind.” It came out as a growl. “You promised the world to him, a goddamn _lie_.” 

“What do you want from me?” What did Techno want? An apology? For Wilbur to feel an ounce of the pain Techno was currently feeling? To understand the weight of the red that bathed Techno’s mind and body. To finally, finally get rid of this Red- 

_Blood. Blood. Tommy._

“Oh, look outside yourself.” Techno gestured to the wilderness, the deep forest that held the finale. The true key to the freedom that Wilbur craved for Techno. But he knew Wilbur was too afraid to see that.

“I won't help you take **him** down.” Wilbur was frozen still, his voice calm. It was almost enough to convince Techno that Wilbur was really the monster here. Almost. But Wilbur wasn’t the one who held the sword, whose eyes were glazed ~~_redredred_~~

“Fine.” Techno said, watching Wilbur deflate in what seemed to be relief. “I’ll do it by myself.” 

“You don't need it.” The genuine fear that covered Wilbur’s face and voice was almost enough to stop Techno. But there was nothing that would stop Techno now. 

“Oh, I know that I need it.” Techno growled out again, picking up his sword. He glanced down, towards the body covered in the same red that had been haunting Techno for what seemed like centuries. There was no other answer. Tommy wasn’t the answer Wilbur thought him to be. 

_Forgive me. Tommy._

**“He’s** been gone for years. I know you can beat it.” Wilbur followed behind him, slipping on the crimson coated ground. Techno glanced at him. Wilbur was a **_fool_ **. 

“No, look in the mirror. You know we both fear **_him_ ** .” Techno turned to he was fully facing Wilbur again. “We’re one in the same. We’re afraid to be near **him** . We utter the name with our spirits defeated. But you let me kill _him_ ,” How could Wilbur think this would have worked? How could Techno be **_foolish_ ** enough to believe him. “You’re worse than **_Dream_ **.” His name came out like a curse, as foul tasting as rotten meat. Wilbur instinctively flinched at the name. 

_The clock kept tick tocking._

“I told you to end it. It was all for the best-“

“So I have you to blame. For this pain in my chest!” The red rage overflowed. How could Wilbur think this was for the best? Tommy, all of them, they deserved better than this. Phil deserved a better family, Schlatt deserved a better friend, Squid deserved a better rival, Wilbur deserved a better brother-

**_Tommy deserved a better hero._ **

“NO!” Wilbur’s cry hurt but there was no going back. Techno knew there was no other way. It needed to end now. Today. 

“If you won't go, I will. To avenge the lost soul I killed.” Get rid of the Red. Dream had caused the Red, he knew how to get rid of the Red, Dream could **never** be forgiven. 

_He could never forget seeing his own sword being driven through him. Wilbur, Dream, Techno, whoever did it didn’t matter. Tommy. You should have ran. I’m sorry._

“You're filling your heart up with hate!” Wilbur yelled, still on his knees on the blood-stained ground. “All the same as the kid you just left face down on the pavement!” _No! No! No! No!_ Tommy’s hate was different. He wasn’t cursed with the Red, he wasn’t the one Dream wanted. He wasn’t comparable to Techno. 

“It's time I made a statement. A pity, the city has ruined us.” Techno turned his back to Wilbur. His eyes drifted to the sky. “We could’ve fooled them, just the two of us, but **Dream** has made a **_fool_ ** of **_us_ ** .” Dream knew how to play the game. He had brought the Red, had ruined Techno. Had ruined Wilbur. Had ruined _Tommy_. 

“You're lost.” Wilbur’s voice was filled with anger, yet was steady. Techno knew he must have given up. Good, Wilbur didn’t need to be dragged any farther into the ground then he already was. 

_I’m sorry Tommy. I should have never fed your hate._

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

“Is this what love is really for? Is this all I get for being your-?” **_Brother? Friend? Hero?_ ** Titles he surely didn’t deserve. “The kid in front of me in blood and gore.” Techno wasn’t sure who he was talking to at this point. Phil? Wilbur? Tommy? 

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight_

“Years put to waste for all I hate.” Techno mused, sword dragging on the ground as he steadily walked forward. A line of blooded dirt followed behind him. He knew what he had to do. “They’ll all know **Dream’s** fate. Show’s ‘bout to start.” Techno reached the forest line, staring into the dark abyss. Somewhere in there was Dream. He looked back over his shoulder one last time, his blood-crazed eyes locking onto the sight of Wilbur and Tommy’s body. He gave out a crooked, demonic smile. 

_Red. Bloodbloodblood. I’m sorry. Forgive me. I’ll end this. Tommy._

**_“Don’t be late.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn’t state directly that Techno stabbed Tommy but it can be inferred. It can also be inferred that it was Wilbur or Dream that killed Tommy though and that Techno just blames himself so its up to you until I write the canon story. ;) 
> 
> Both Wilbur and Techno are supposed to be unwilling bad guys here. For a bit of lore, Techno is cursed (by Dream idk how but he did it) and Wilbur has been driven mad by trying to help his brother become free from this curse.


End file.
